


Silksong Speculation TWO

by Schnikeys_Discuss (Schnikeys)



Series: Clockie's Meta [25]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Analysis, Archived from radioactivesupersonic Blog, Character Analysis, Gen, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnikeys/pseuds/Schnikeys_Discuss
Summary: "Thoughts / speculation about Silksong:"
Series: Clockie's Meta [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974223
Kudos: 5





	Silksong Speculation TWO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockworkRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkRainbow/gifts).



Thoughts / speculation about Silksong:

The quest journal, when we catch glimpse of it, mentions a quest given by the “Druid of the Moss Temple”, presumably the very enthusiastic mosskin potion maker. In HK, all the moss beings are children of Unn. Is that the case here, as well? If there’s a Moss Temple, is it possible Unn’s faith is doing better in Pharloom than it is in Hallownest (admittedly, a low bar?) Have various gods spread their way across the rest of the world?

A figure shows up who I would bet good money is either mosskin or a snail, or possibly something new, but either way, could very well be Hornet’s answer to the Seer, who seems to be singing a song while Hornet plays her makeshift mandolin (TC has called it a “needolin” which I think is adorable), possibly suggesting this NPC is going to teach Hornet music.

There seem to be two different enemy colors- purple (enemies are shown leaking purple blood or spraying it in attacks) and yellow (the cult, and, also, some enemies spray yellow as an attack). Could this mean two separate Higher Beings are responsible for Pharloom’s woes? And are they at all fond of each other?

And _Lace_. There seem to be others in Pharloom with Lace’s aesthetic- one can be seen shortly after “New Towns”, wearing a gold necklace, possibly suggesting affiliation with the gold being- but Lace herself has a very striking aesthetic and something I don’t think I’ve seen people point out is her all-white clothes and crescent-shaped hat match the design of some of the Royal Retainers in Hallownest- and she fights Hornet at least once in an environment full of white roses. One wonders (though it would break the hearts of those I’ve already seen shipping Lace and Hornet) if it’s possible Lace might be another “child given as bargain” of the Pale King- or if her pure white clothes allude to a different being.

Also, musical instruments are _everywhere_. The bells that seem connected to the cult, but, both Garamond and the unnamed singing NPC have holes drilled in their staves / weapons that would suggest they’re actually over-sized woodwind instruments. As are allusions to thread- Lace’s area seems to contain a giant loom (significant given both the name of the new kingdom and, according to the Midwife if you show her the Weaversong charm, the weaver tribe was able to create _spells_ on their looms, among other things), an enemy shows up wielding scissors…

**Author's Note:**

> Analysis originally found here: <https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/post/183919090330/thoughts-speculation-about-silksong-the-quest>


End file.
